Magnolias In New York TRADUCCION
by KikiMasenCullenSwanRobsten
Summary: Bella es una aspirante a diseñadora de modas hasta que una crisis familiar interrumpió su sueño. Edward necesitaba a alguien con una visión fresca para Cullen Incorporated. El le hace una oferta que no puede rechazar, y juntos, están en el borde del buen estilo mientras se entregan al amor.
1. El Orden Del Caos

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Twilight. La historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a mi hermosa amiga del Fandom Ingles EdwardSouthernBella.**

**N/T: Hola nenas, aquí les traigo una nueva historia que espero y sé que les va a gustar… es una nueva traducción y espero que este primer capítulo les guste. Muchas Gracias mi hermana del alama Eve Runner por apoyarme en todo… TE AMO NENA! Capitulo Traducido por Eve Runner**

**Sin más preámbulos aquí está el capi. **

**Capítulo 1: Orden del caos. **

El taller estaba muy ocupado para la mitad de semana. Rollos de tela oscura hecha de _shantung_ de seda y crepé estaban alineados sobre las mesas. Mujeres de diferentes edades estaban ocupadas hablando, entre ellas, sobre la nueva colección.

Angela Weber, quien estaba a cargo de los empleados de la sala de trabajo, llegó a grandes zancadas con su pila de hojas de tareas y una taza de café. Sus gafas verdes se deslizaban por su nariz mientras ponía todo sobre el escritorio. Parecía que ella estaba siempre con prisa, tratando de cumplir con las demandas de una posición increíblemente ocupada. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio mientras ella se enderezaba la parte delantera de su camisa encima del botón. Angela recorrió la estancia, contando mentalmente para saber si todo el mundo había asistido.

No puede permitirse el lujo de cometer un error en esta ocasión, pensó para sí misma.

—¡ Buenos días! —anunció con una voz llena de falso entusiasmo—. Nosotros tenemos trabajo duro para las próximas semanas, pero tenemos el mejor equipo del distrito de la moda. El señor Cullen bajará para inspeccionar lo más reciente de la colección de primavera. Hoy tenemos que dejar el forro y la entretela listos para las chaquetas de shantung. Por favor, presten atención a la forma de hacer los fruncidos por el momento.

Mientras ella divagaba acerca de longitud de la puntada y costuras, Angela pasó a ver el asistente administrativo del señor Cullen, Michael Newton, entrar a la sala. Él era un besador culo de enormes proporciones. Le tomó todo su esfuerzo no rodar los ojos cuando él se acercó, dándole un beso al aire.

—Siento mucho interrumpir tu reunión de personal —él balbuceó—. El señor Cullen está llegando un poco más tarde de lo esperado. Ya debería estar aquí desde hace una hora, así que… _chop chop_ y a hacer que la magia suceda, ¡gente!

Él sale corriendo de la habitación como si estuviera en llamas.

Angela está más agravada ahora, porque el señor Cullen va a llegar más tarde de lo esperado; esto tiraría toda su día libre. Él siempre estaba exigiendo, esperando un gran trabajo de ellos.

Inspirarse en una habitación llena de pocos trabajadores motivados no fue fácil; su título en estilo de la tela del _Fashion Institute_ no le ayudó en esta tarea. Sin embargo, trabajar para uno de los diseñadores más populares de la ciudad era casi más que digno de la mierda que la vida le dio. Tanya Denali estaba informada acerca de lo que las mujeres querían, pero, si era sincera, las ideas que tenía eran un poco exageradas a veces.

Angela todavía se sentía mal del estómago al pensar en los muchos tonos de naranja, melocotón y calabaza que Tanya eligió la última vez. Cuando se publicaron las imágenes de la serie, nadie esperaba que la línea se viera tan extraña. _Cullen, Incorporated_ estrenó una línea de vestidos maxi y descuidados suéteres de rayón no construidos que no adulan muchas mujeres porque no eran usables. ¡Esa era una de las normas de la que la empresa se enorgullecía! No fue una sorpresa que el jefe de la compañía bajara a inspeccionar la línea de ropa más de lo que solía meses atrás. Ahora el rumor que estaba flotando desde entonces era que los días de Tanya estaban contados.

Mientras que ella se sentó en la mesa de trabajo para examinar las puntadas Angela silenciosamente deseaba que ella pudiera ser la próxima gran cosa.

–MINY–

El inicia del otoño en la ciudad de Nueva York era precioso. Los días eran frescos; el cielo era de un precioso tono de azul. Hubiera sido una gran mañana para dar un paseo por Central Park, para escuchar el sonido de las hojas crujiendo bajo los pies. Pero Edward Cullen estaba preocupado y no estaba para paseos al aire libre, no era parte de su rutina. Se las había arreglado para llamar a su asistente administrativo molesto para hacerle saber que estaba llegando tarde. Todo comenzó cuando él se puso los pantalones que Tanya había cosido, y fue una pesadilla colosal. Él estaba cuestionando la elección de su padre muerto al traerla para reemplazar a Gianna. La calidad de los diseños se estaba volviendo menos que espectacular con cada temporada que pasaba.

Tan pronto como pudiera encontrar otro diseñador, Tanya iba a estar en la línea de desempleo.

Sin embargo, Edward no solo quería a una persona crear para el sello. La empresa necesitaba a alguien que tuviera una cierta alegría de vivir. Necesitaban energía y un diseñador que pudiera apuntar en una nueva dirección. Vio los diseños que Tanya tenía para la primavera siguiente, y mediocre fue la primera palabra que le vino a la mente. ¿Quién demonios cree que el marrón sería una gran opción? Sobre todo cuando esta última colección de naranja fue un fracaso inmediato. Él negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a, de todos los lugares, un almacén de alteración. No había manera de que pudiera ir a la oficina y hacer frente a sus empleados con los pantalones con un mal dobladillo. Sobre todo si dichos pantalones fueron hechos por la diseñadora de su empresa.

_Magnolia's Tailors_, tenía una calificación de cinco estrellas, se encuentra a salo un corto trayecto en coche desde su oficina. Tuvo la suerte de encontrar un lugar cerca en la parte de enfrente. Después de salir del _BMW X5,_ Edward caminó con confianza hacia la tienda. Era pequeña, de propiedad familiar, y había numerosas formas que estaban cubiertas con ropa. Desde la parte de atrás, oyó el sonido familiar de una máquina de coser, y una hermosa risa.

—Puedo ir al frente, tío Charlie, para que puedas terminar las puntadas. —Una dulce voz gritó.

Una pequeña mujer con el pelo largo de color caoba entró en su campo de visión. Ella era como un soplo de aire fresco en un corto vestido cruzado con colores vibrantes, que se ajustan bien a su cuerpo delgado. Quedo malditamente mudo mientras ella lo deslumbró con su sonrisa.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —Edward tomó su imagen para poder recordarla más tarde.

Él casi olvidó por qué estaba allí en el primer lugar.

—Ah, sí, estos pantalones necesitan desesperadamente que se les hagan el dobladillo. Estoy seguro que puedes ver el dobladillo desde donde estás parada.

—Oh... yo estoy de acuerdo contigo. —Se acercó a él y le examinó más de cerca—. Tendría que tomar por lo menos dos pulgadas antes de que sean usables. ¿Es urgente?

Había algo que molestaba a Edward acerca de verla en las rodillas de esa manera. Inconscientemente, él ofreció su mano cuando ella empezó a levantarse del suelo.

—Los necesito para esta mañana, si eso es posible. El precio no es significativo, porque yo te puedo lo que sea necesites. Mi nombre es Edward, por cierto. —Le gustó la forma en que se ajustó su mano en la suya, y ella no tenía prisa por apartarse, tampoco.

—Mi nombre es Bella Swan, y estoy encantada de conocerte. Normalmente, no hacemos alteraciones de inmediato, ¡pero este dobladillo es lamentable! Yo no voy a dejar que nadie camine por las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York con los pantalones en esta condición. Ven aquí y déjame tomar algunas medidas. ¿Tiene un par adicional de pantalones?

Estaban cerca de un vestidor cuando ella agarró un alfiletero.

—Sí, lo tengo, en mi coche. Tu acento es diferente, ¿de dónde eres Bella?

Mientras ella dobló la tela adicional, lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Soy de un pequeño pueblo de Carolina del Sur llamado Forest Acres. Mis padres vivieron allí hasta que un conductor ebrio los mató, antes de que yo empezara la universidad. ¿Eres un nativo Neoyorkino?

—Sí, lo soy, pero ¿por qué estás aquí en el Distrito de Garment?

—Desde que era una jovencita —comenzó a decir—, yo quería ser una diseñadora. La ropa siempre me fascinó, y me gustaban los vestidos, pantalones o camisas, aparte de estudiar la forma en que fueron hechos. Mamá siempre se agravó conmigo, pero ella dijo que corría en mi sangre. Mi abuela trabajaba en la ciudad de Nueva York como costurera en una de las salas de exposición de _Dior_, después de que nuestra familia emigrara de Irlanda. Me animaron a perseguir mis sueños, así que solicité una beca para el _Fashion Institute_ cuando tenía diecisiete años, después me vine a vivir con mi tía y mi tío.

Bella estaba trabajando rápidamente, doblando, y cortando a través de la tela a rayas. Él observaba cada movimiento que su mano hacía.

—¿En qué es tu título?

—Tengo una licenciatura en diseño de moda. Espera un minuto. —Sus ojos marrones de gacela encontraron los profundos verdes—. He visto su foto en _WWD_. ¿Es Edward Cullen? ¿El Edward Cullen?

—Sí... sí, su servidor —él admitió mientras asentía con la cabeza—. ¿Tengo que ir a tomar mi, uh, otros pantalones?

Ella le dijo que sí, así que él corrió hacia la camioneta a buscarlos. Había algo en ella que le hizo aferrarse a cada palabra suya. Ninguna otra mujer tenía ese efecto en él, incluyendo a Lauren Mallory-de-la-famosa-familia-de-Hampton. Era solo un nombre, perra pretenciosa, fría, que solo lo quería por su nombre. Edward la dejó como un mal hábito después de los tres meses siguientes a su primera cita. Bella, por otra parte, le encantaba. Por lo que él sabía, ella y Lauren eran muy diferentes.

Mientras él estaba fuera, ella mantuvo sus ojos en Edward. No podía negar que estaba interesada en él, a pesar de que se acababan de conocer. La forma en que él balbuceó sus palabras era entrañable. Reconoció su acento, que se había perdido en la mayoría de las personas. El corrió hacia el interior con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lo siento, si tardé demasiado tiempo —le dijo, antes de entrar en el vestuario a cambiarse.

—Edward, te has ido tal vez solo dos minutos, si eso. Ahora dame tus pantalones, porque hay que necesitas salir de aquí pronto. Tienes una gran corporación que dirigir.

Lanzó el par de pantalones hacia ella, después de que él se puso un par de pantalones vaqueros. Se veía bien en un traje, pero, maldita sea ¿alguna vez vestía un par de vaqueros? Ella se sentó en la máquina de coser, cambió los ajustes, y se puso a trabajar. Edward se sorprendió de lo atenta que estaba en los detalles, pero luego se preguntó ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí, si ella tenía un título? Después de hacerle esa pregunta, ello miró un minuto para explicar la situación.

—Básicamente, me internaron en el salón de _Diane Von Furstenberg,_ y disfruté cada minuto. Por supuesto, fui a ferias comerciales, trabajé como vestidor en un show en _Bryant Park_, y ayudé al equipo de ventas. Al final me ofrecieron un puesto en una de las salas de trabajo como diseñadora aprendiz, pero mi tía Renée cayó gravemente enferma de cáncer de páncreas. Ella pasó una cantidad considerable de tiempo en el centro del cáncer de _Sloan-Kettering_, pero el pronóstico era desalentador. Mi familia me necesitaba, así que elegí postergar trabajar como diseñadora para trabajar aquí. No podía dejar que Charlie llevara este lugar solo y cuidara de su esposa enferma. Tengo el resto de mi vida para convertirse en una diseñadora.

La historia de Bella de lealtad y autosacrificio lo tocaron. Ella renunció a una carrera de ensueño por el bien de su familia, pero ella se sentó, sonriendo mientras hacía el dobladillo de los pantalones. Ella tenía una actitud estimulante que él no había visto en mucho tiempo. Esta mujer era diferente; a él le gustaba eso. En cuestión de minutos, el desorden que Tanya hizo se transformó en algo mucho mejor. Tomó los pantalones, los deslizó de nuevo, y de inmediato notó que tenía talento. Las puntadas estaban apretadas. Incluso se las había arreglado para añadir unas cuantas puntadas en el ojal, que los hizo mejor alrededor de la cintura.

—Déjame mirar por encima de ellos para asegurarme de que el borde está recto —dijo Bella, cuando salió.

Una vez más, no estaba contento con verla en esa posición mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. Esta mujer merecía que los hombres estuvieran a sus pies. Oyó que alguien la llamaba desde la parte trasera, y se excusó. Edward necesitaba saber más acerca de ella, la forma en que tomaba su café, qué lado de la cama prefiere, y si le gustaban los besos lentos, suaves bajo la lluvia. Eso último puso su mente a toda marcha. Mientras él tenía los ojos cerrados, podía oír a Bella caminar cerca de él.

—Charlie quería saber sobre el proyecto en el que estaba inmersa, y él se echó a reír cuando le describí tus pantalones. Entendió por qué me vi obligada a repararlos inmediatamente. —El dulce resplandor de su rostro iba a estar en su mente todo el día.

—Bella, sé que nos acabamos de conocer, ¿pero puedo por favor llevarte a cenar, preferiblemente esta noche? —dijo las palabras tan rápido que se sorprendió a sí mismo.

Ella se puso de puntillas para llegar a su oído.

—Dime que debo vestir, ¿es casual o formal?

La primera parte de su pregunta le hizo levantar una ceja.

—Si usas este mismo vestido esta noche, sería un hombre feliz —dijo con corazón honesto.

Bella dejó escapar esa dulce risa que él disfrutaba oír.

—Este es uno de los vestidos que hice hace poco, pero tengo uno que está sentado en el armario que sería perfecto. ¿A qué hora vendrás a buscarme?

—¿A las seis en punto, está bien para ti? ¿Y puedo tener tu número?

Después de alcanzar detrás del mostrador su teléfono, intercambiaron números, y él le preguntó cuánto le debía por los arreglos.

—Esta va por la casa, pero la próxima vez podría cobrar el doble —le dijo ella, mientras le ajustaba la corbata.

El olor de su colonia _Cool Water_ la golpeó cuando ella tomó aire. Edward Cullen era un hombre increíblemente ocupado, sin embargo, él no tenía ninguna prisa por salir. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido para ella.

—Puedes cargar cobrar el precio que quieras y yo seré tu mejor cliente —le susurró al oído.

Así como ella se dio cuenta de su colonia, un aroma tropical inconfundible permaneció mientras él se retiraba. Le tomó toda su fuerza decirle adiós a Bella. Miró hacia atrás para verla a ella mirándolo mientras se alejaba de la acera. Era muy posible que ellos estuvieran igualmente derrotados, por así decirlo.

–MINY–

Tanya no estaba de humor para esperar a Edward, y él estaba poniendo a prueba sus límites. Tras la caída de su cuarta_ Coca-Cola_ de dieta, ella finalmente entró en la sala de trabajo para escuchar el sonido del parloteo ocioso y las máquinas zumbantes. Desde el otro lado, vio a la perra remilgada, Angela, anotando la información acerca del forro para las chaquetas en la pizarra de borrado en seco. Tanya solo podía rodar los ojos sobre el hecho de que estaba rodeada por la incompetencia en Cullen, Inc. Un día, ella tendría su propio negocio, y entonces el mundo vería cuan brillante podía ser.

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, Angela se volvió para encontrarse con su mirada seria.

—Mi, mi, mi... ¿qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó ella mientras cogía una chaqueta plisada.

La mujer cuya mano cosió las mangas a la misma se echó hacia atrás, con la esperanza de que Tanya estaría complacida con su interpretación. En cambio, ella miró a la trabajadora con disgusto.

—Angela, ¡esto es pura mierda y me da vergüenza tener algo que ver con eso! —exclamó y comenzó a rasgar la prenda.

Casi todos en la sala levantaron la vista con un jadeo al ver como la seda fina fue destrozada en segundos. La mujer que la creó estaba visiblemente molesta porque arruinaron sus esfuerzos, pero Tanya no lo vio.

—¡Eh, tú, en la parte de atrás! —dijo en voz alta a otro empleado que soltó la prenda de color cacao que estaba trabajando. Tanya se la arrebató de la mesa con otra mirada de disgusto—. ¿Quién carajo te dijo que jodieras mi diseño? ¿Hmmm? ¡No oigo una respuesta!

Justo cuando se estaba desgarrando la chaqueta, Edward entró en la sala de trabajo. Había oído los gritos desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero él no estaba esperando ver esta pesadilla. Angela quedó pasmada, en silencio mientras Tanya destruyó todo lo que hicieron esta mañana. El silencio llenó la habitación mientras Edward tomó tres largos pasos hacia ella y la apartó de la mesa.

—¡No sé quién demonios te crees que eres, pero todo el mundo en esta sala se merece una disculpa! —rugió mientras ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Ellos no merecen nada de mí, excepto esto —respondió mientras levantaba su dedo medio y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Mientras él estaba furioso con ella, Edward iba a tomar el camino superior y la despediría en privado. Salió de la habitación con la mayor calma posible, gritó el nombre de Tanya, y le exigió que fuera a su oficina.

—Voy a hacer esto corto —le dijo, después de cerrar la pesada puerta de madera—. Estás despedida a partir de este segundo, Tanya. Tienes treinta minutos para recoger tus pertenencias con la ayuda de seguridad. Si tomas más tiempo que ese, voy a llamar a la policía para que te detengan por allanamiento. ¿Me entiendes? —Él estaba apretando los dientes.

—Es tu maldita pérdida —dijo con un bufido y abrió la puerta—. Cuando yo soy una gran diseñadora.

Edward estaba cansado de oír su molesta voz, aguda y chillona; cerró la puerta en sus narices. Por un momento, se dio el lujo del silencio. Mentalmente, contó hasta diez y sonó su teléfono, por supuesto era Michael. Tenía una docena de preguntas, pero la principal fue qué decirle Angela.

—Voy a hablar con ella directamente y la única cosa que hay que hacer es sus tareas habituales. —Después de ajustar el teléfono, Edward se sentó en el sillón de cuero. Se frotó los ojos antes de llamar a Angela. Fue un caos en el taller mientras hablaban. Ella estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios después de enterarse que necesitaban un nuevo diseñador. Él le aseguró que iba a encontrar a alguien pronto. Los trabajadores fueron instruidos para tomar la tarde temprano con goce de sueldo, ya que nada de esto era su culpa.

Solo una cosa trajo una sonrisa a su cara en ese momento… Bella.

–MINY–

—Estoy feliz de que vayas a salir esta noche", dijo Renée a su sobrina mientras ella cepillaba su cabello una vez más. Ella tomó una dificultosa respiración antes de hablar—. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que estuviste en una cita.

Bella se volvió hacia su tía. La piel alrededor de sus ojos estaba oscura, y fue una lucha para que comiera más. Ella tenía recientemente el pelo corto, pero sabían que todo se le iba a caer pronto. Era difícil ver a su tía en el dolor, pero tenía que mantener una actitud positiva para su familia. Mañana sería su segunda ronda de quimioterapia. Mientras el cirujano extirpaba el tumor, es posible que, a pesar de los tratamientos, el cáncer volviera. Seis meses era el mejor resultado posible, ya que este era potencialmente fatal. Bella tomó la mano de su tía en la suya y la frotó.

—Quiero que te pongas la chaqueta de cama que hice para ti cuando vayas al hospital mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Cariño, ya lo tenía en mente. —Renée tosió mientras trataba de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil.

Charlie anunció, desde la puerta, que había un joven esperando para acompañar Bella y salir esa noche. Ella le dio un abrazo suave a Renée y un beso en la mejilla, antes de bajar.

Edward la estaba esperando con una docena de rosas de color rosa brillante y una cálida sonrisa, que ella regresó. Después intercambiaron saludos, ella salió corriendo a la cocina para colocar las flores en un jarrón.

Charlie tuvo una pequeña charla con Edward y, cuando regresó, él les deseó una buena noche.

–MINY–

Edward nunca había disfrutado cenando con una mujer tanto como lo hizo con Bella. Ella tenía esa alegría de vivir que necesitaba en su vida. Cuando entraron en _Hillstone_ en _Park Avenue_, la gente se volvió hacia ellos, porque se veían fabulosos juntos. El vestido de encaje color turquesa que ella llevaba acentuaba su figura, y cuando se enteró de que ella lo había hecho, una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza. Durante su postre de pastel de queso, Edward decidió contarle sobre el desastre que ocurrió antes.

Ella se cubrió la boca en reacción a la conducta grosera de Tanya Denali.

—Nunca la he conocido, personalmente, pero uno de los internos me dijo que ella era difícil —dijo, después de ajustar el tenedor—. Nunca esperé que ella voluntariamente destrozara ropa como esa.

—Desafortunadamente, _Cullen Incorporated_ ha tenido un gran problema, y tengo que hacerte una pregunta. Aunque sé que quieres ayudar a tu familia, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que estés dispuesta a ocupar el puesto de diseñadora? —Rezó para que ella dijera que sí.

—Edward, estoy halagada por tu oferta, ¿estás absolutamente seguro de que me quieres? Piensa de manera lógica por un minuto, tú has visto dos vestidos que he diseñado. ¿Cómo sabes que soy la persona adecuada para _Cullen Incorporated_?

Inmediatamente, él la tomó de la mano y la miró a los ojos.

—Es más que la ropa para mí, Bella. Cuando hablamos esta mañana, me quedé sorprendido de que diste tu sueño para ayudar a Charlie. Y, además de eso, tienes una personalidad brillante que podría ganar más que la personalidad más fría en _Wall Street_. —A él casi se le escapa que se estaba enamorando de ella, pero se guardó esa información.

Ella tuvo que girar la cabeza al pensar en sus palabras. La oportunidad de su vida estaba en frente de ella, le colgaba como una argolla de oro en un matrimonio.

—Si yo acepto esto, entonces ¿qué será de Magnolia? No puedo simplemente dejar atrás a mi familia. Renée tiene quimioterapia mañana, así que voy a estar a cargo la mayor parte del día. ¿Estabas esperando que vaya muy pronto?

Su cerebro trabajaba más rápido de lo que él pensaba las soluciones.

—En primer lugar —Edward comenzó—, no va a estar solo en la tienda. No me gusta la idea de que tú lo estés. Si tú te sientes cómoda con esta idea, quiero enviar a tres de las mejores costureras para trabajar a tu lado mañana. ¿A qué hora van a estar de vuelta del hospital?

Bella le dijo que normalmente volvían hacia la una de la tarde y de inmediato le preguntó por qué quería saber. Los ojos de él se clavaron en los suyos.

—Tengo una propuesta de negocios que hacerle a tu tío, pero tengo que discutirla con mi hermano, Garrett, quien es el director financiero, en primer lugar. Tu familia será atendida de una manera u otra, porque tu talento es invaluable.

Mientras salían de _Hillstone _hacia su coche, ella lo detuvo.

—Me sentiría mejor si vieras en realidad algunas de las prendas que he creado antes de tomar una decisión. ¿Por qué no estás buscando a alguien dentro de la empresa?

—En primer lugar, no hay nadie más en _Cullen _que sienta puede hacer el trabajo. Como he dicho antes, me has conquistado, y no es solo porque tienes un talento asombroso. Si supieras cuánto daño Tanya ha hecho en el pasado año, entonces lo entenderías. Estoy seguro que sabes acerca de los vestidos naranja horribles de la línea de primavera. Dios, quería despedirla luego, pero, en contra de mi mejor juicio, dejé que esa mocosa malcriada permaneciera durante una temporada más. —Se detuvo para tomar un respiro y se dio cuenta de que nunca había sido tan abierto acerca de Tanya. Al principio tenía miedo de si su arrebato iba a funcionar para su despegue, pero después de abrir los ojos, la vio llegar a la altura de su cabello.

—Pude haber olvidado decir esto, pero estoy bastante interesada en trabajar para ti, Edward. —Ella sonrió.

La levantó, al instante, y le dio la vuelta. Las risas que escapaban de su boca eran una delicia. Después se detuvo y la dejó volver a sus pies, sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia. Era su turno para meter un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—¿Sabías que eres la mujer más encantadora y hermosa que he conocido?

—Entonces, yo tendría que decir que me haces sonrojar —respondió ella mientras los labios de él apenas tocaron los de ella.

Sus brazos alrededor de su cintura esbelta y la atrajo hacia sí. Suavemente, él capturó sus labios, y ella simplemente le dejó tomar la iniciativa. Por el momento, ellos se perdieron en sí, entregándose a un dulce, el primer beso. Su lengua rozó la de ella; eso fue todo lo que necesitó para hacerla gemir. Era el cielo cuando sus labios se detuvieron en el otro; después de que se separaron, Edward apoyó su frente en la de ella.

—Definitivamente te necesito en mi vida —declaró, sin temor a las consecuencias de sus palabras.

—Es más que eso —dijo, después de tragar—. Nos necesitamos mutuamente, y sí, voy a aceptar el cargo. —Su rostro brillaba como ella le había sonreído a él.

El hecho de que ella fuera a ser la diseñadora de su compañía, lo puso sobre la luna.

—No estoy seguro de si debo agradecer te o besarte otra vez.

—¿Pero no sería una forma de acoso, ya que eres mi jefe ahora? —Ambos tuvieron que reírse de su declaración.

—Es la verdad, es decir, Bella, si guardamos esto entre nosotros, entonces, ¿estarías feliz?

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

—Lo estaré, si me besas otra vez.

Compartieron otro, lento suave beso cuando la lluvia empezó a caer en _Park Avenue_.

.

.

.

**N/A: Gracias por leer. Por favor, dejen sus pensamientos. XXOO**

**.**

**Ahora sí, les hablo yo, Eve. Es un placer para mí traducir este primer capítulo de esta maravillosa historia, me siento honrada por hacer parte de este nuevo proyecto de mi hermana, Kiki. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo… yo también quiero saber qué va a pasar ahora… Hasta la vista. Besos.**


	2. La sutil rendición

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Twilight. La historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a mi hermosa amiga del Fandom Ingles EdwardSouthernBella.**

**N/T: Es un placer traerles un nuevo capítulo y traducido por mí, Eve Runner. Nuestra querida Kiki ha estado ocupada, y tiene a mi sobrino enfermito. Así que aquí les dejo el capítulo de esta maravillosa historia.**

**Capítulo 2: La sutil rendición.**

Bella no estaba acostumbrada a tener esa cantidad de ayuda, pero el cielo sabía que ella estaba agradecida. Había tres costureras altamente cualificadas en el frente de la tienda trabajando. Charlie se alegró cuando ella le contó sobre la ayuda adicional; ya que él sabía que su sobrina no estaría sola, fue más fácil para ellos salir esa mañana. Ella estaba gratamente sorprendida por lo relajada que estaba después de su llegada. El estrés de terminar las costuras y la reparación de las puntadas quedó atrás. Cuando los clientes se redujeron, ella caminó hacia la parte delantera para saludarlos y manejar los negocios, pero mientras las damas trabajaban en las modificaciones, ella fue capaz de concentrarse en los diseños.

Piezas de patrones del vestido estaban colocadas a lo largo de la tela púrpura. Bella cortó cuidadosamente la seda sabiendo que esto iba a ser un desafío. Sin embargo, ella confiaba en sus instintos cuando se trataba de la ropa; nunca le habían fallado. Este era el vestido que quería hacer hace unas semanas, pero la primera ronda de quimio de Renee tenía prioridad. En su mente, ella visualizó el producto final, mientras que metía los alfileres en los lados del papel de calco. El dobladillo caería encima de la rodilla, lo que halagaría a la mayoría de las mujeres. Este estilo de vestido era casi a prueba de tontos. Su principal preocupación era el proceso de costura. La seda tendía a ser difícil de trabajar, pero valdría la pena el trabajo.

Durante las próximas dos horas, Bella trabajó en la prenda, su mente vagaba a las últimas veinticuatro horas. Edward Cullen estaba impresionado con sus diseños, y cada vez que pensaba en eso, parecía como un sueño. Él era el director general de una importante empresa de ropa. Es cierto que había otras personas que fácilmente podía contratar para hacerse cargo de la posición de Tanya. Sin embargo, este hombre la eligió a pesar de que solo había visto dos de sus creaciones.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en él.

Y la forma en que él la besó.

Soñó con la forma en que sus labios se sentían, como ellos se perdieron en el otro. Su suave toque persistió horas más tarde de la piel. Cuando llegó la mañana, ella tomó su teléfono para leer el texto que él envió.

_Estás en todos mis pensamientos, Chica Hermosa. Duerme bien._

Suspirando, ella no podía negar que lo extrañaba. Sería sólo un corto tiempo antes de que él llegara a hablar con su tío. Bella mantuvo esto presente mientras se sentaba en la máquina para coser las costuras cuidadosamente juntas.

-MINY-

—Lo digo en serio; Garrett, su familia necesita ayuda. Quiero ser el que proporcione ese apoyo. Además, sería ridículo que Bella diseñe para _Incorporated Cullen_ si los ignoramos.

Edward se puso de pie, empujó la silla de cuero a su espalda, y se acercó a la ventana. Mientras que él amaba a su hermano, su paciencia con él se hacía muy delgada. Se abrió la puerta, por supuesto Newton escogió el peor momento para entrar con una pregunta. La prensa quería saber si Tanya fue despedida efectivamente ayer. Garrett y Edward se volvieron hacia él, y con esa mirada, Michael supo que su presencia no era requerida.

—Tú más que nadie debes saber que las relaciones públicas, también conocido como Caius _La Comadreja_ y compañía, tienen eso bajo el control. Tu jefe pudo ponerse al día con tus interrupciones, pero no estoy a punto de tomar más. A menos que haya un asesinato o un incendio ¡déjanos en paz! —Garrett se quedó mirando a Mike hasta que él salió de la habitación.

—Por favor, aclárame por centésima vez, ¿por qué tienes un hombre que usa delineador de ojos como tu asistente?

—Admitiré que es un dolor de culo a veces, pero Newton tiene un gran expediente. Él rara vez o nunca llega tarde, es leal a la empresa, y realmente me ayuda. Papá nunca tuvo un problema con él, así que ¿por qué debería? —Él se sentó frente a su hermano—. Tenemos que volver a la cuestión que nos ocupa. ¿Por qué estás en contra de esta idea?

—Básicamente, no solo has contratado a una chica que has conocido durante veinticuatro horas, ¿también deseas que nos encarguemos de su tía enferma? No sabía que la filantropía era uno de tus intereses. —Puso su mano en la parte posterior de su cuello tenso. Garrett necesitaba unas vacaciones pronto de la ciudad. Este lugar lo acababa.

—Puedo llevar esto a mamá si lo necesito, pero he tomado mi decisión. No se puede ir por encima de mi cabeza de todos modos. Además, dudo que cambies de opinión.

Se miraron durante unos momentos tensos. Cada uno tenía una terquedad de una milla de largo, sin embargo, el compromiso era necesario. Garrett sabía que estaba luchando una batalla perdida; su hermano era la persona que tomaba las decisiones finales. Todo se reducía a una cuestión de confianza.

—Está bien Edward, voy a darle una oportunidad, pero tú sabes que estoy indeciso sobre el resto de la situación. En comparación con Tanya, no hay manera de que Bella pueda ser peor. Si vemos una pieza de color naranja más sin forma de suéter mierda, toda la empresa se rebelará contra ustedes dos.

—Puedo prometer que no habrá nada de esa mierda —respondió—. Gracias. Esto es muy importante; de lo contrario no perseguiría contratarla. Por lo que ella me enseñó, mi instinto me dice que Bella es lo que necesitamos. Estoy llevando su almuerzo, así que no me esperes volveré tarde.

Garrett vio como su hermano salió de la habitación. Algo había cambiado en él, pero él no podía poner el dedo en ello.

-MINY-

Después de presionar la prenda con la plancha de vapor, Bella la deslizó sobre la percha para la presentación y cruzó los dedos. Ella era muy consciente de su talento. No obstante este vestido tuvo que golpearlo fuera del estadio. Mientras que él le había ofrecido un puesto de Cullen Inc., existía la posibilidad de que Edward cambiara de opinión. Era obvio que su empresa tenía que contratar a un nuevo diseñador. El nombre era sinónimo de ropa de mujer bien estructurada; la marca era un _best seller_. Ella pensó en el hecho de que sus creaciones podrían incluirse con las colecciones que se encontraban intemporales; se trataba de un concepto abrumador.

Los sonidos de la parte delantera de la tienda tiraron a Bella de vuelta a la realidad. Oyó la voz de Edward y sonrió, pero ¿por qué estaba aquí casi una hora antes de lo que esperaba? Cuando ella salió de la habitación, el olor de la comida y sus brillantes ojos verdes eran atractivos. Las costureras estaban ocupadas, pero ellas le dieron las gracias después de que anunciara que había comida. Bella cerró la puerta y giró la señal abierta para cerrar.

—¿Y cómo te va en este hermoso día de otoño? —ella le preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la trastienda.

—Estoy mucho mejor ahora que estamos juntos. ¿Tu mañana ha sido productiva?

—Bueno, tengo algo para ti, Edward. Dime lo que piensas acerca de este vestido —le dijo ella mientras sus ojos se volvieron hacia la creación de seda. Las palabras fallaron mientras caminaba hacia ella e inspeccionó la prenda. Durante la temporada de Tanya, las líneas de la ropa no eran así de limpias, y que rara vez elegían tejidos naturales. Pero este le hizo olvidar los diseños horribles de las últimas colecciones.

—Chica hermosa, písame con tu talento —comenzó mientras levantaba el vestido—. Esto es lo que quiere nuestro mercado objetivo, una prenda a medida que se complementa con el cuerpo de una mujer. —Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Bella. La sonrisa que se había quedado era para iluminar su rostro. Había una pequeña parte de él que deseaba que Garrett estuviera allí, pero estaba contento de que tuvieran ese momento privado juntos. Edward tomó su mano entre las suyas y le dio un beso ligero como una pluma en su piel.

—No sé qué decir aparte de gracias. Al escuchar esas palabras, me da las respuestas a mis preguntas.

—¿Y cuáles eran tus preguntas?

—En primer lugar, ¿es esto lo que querías para la colección de primavera, y en segundo lugar —ella hizo una pausa—, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que me besaras?

Le levantó la barbilla con la yema de su dedo.

—Puedes esperar muchas muestras de mi afecto. —Suavemente, él presionó sus labios en los de ella por un momento. Hubiera sido fácil para los dos quedar atrapados, pero él retrocedió—. Ahora, ¿qué clase de hombre sería yo si no traigo el almuerzo a la mujer que me ha envuelto alrededor de sus dedos?

—Yo no tengo que estar preocupada de ese el hombre, porque tú eres el único que está aquí. Ahora, ¿qué has traído para nosotros?

—Dame tres minutos y tendré todo listo, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella miró cuando salió de la habitación mientras pensaba que su sueño podría hacerse realidad después de todo.

-MINY-

Renée estaba demasiado agotada y simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a ese nivel de fatiga. Dos horas y media de tratamiento agresivo era casi suficientes para matar a una persona. Fue duro para ella adaptarse a sentirse mal constantemente. Varias rondas de las náuseas agudas fueron acompañadas por una sensación de ardor en los músculos. Ella tenía más medicamentos de los que podía contar; su mesilla de noche parecía una farmacia. El médico no estaba contento con su conteo de glóbulos rojos de hoy, y la anemia era más probable. Más que nada, Renée odiaba lo dependiente que se había convertido de los demás. Caminar no fue fácil para ella desde que el equilibrio casi se había ido. Charlie pasó más tiempo administrando su salud que en la administración de la tienda. Tenían que encontrar a alguien más, pero se le rompió el corazón cuando Bella rechazó la posición con Diane Von Furstenberg.

Sin embargo había algo en la sonrisa en el rostro de su sobrina esa mañana. Renée no había visto esa mirada en muchos meses, la esperanza y la felicidad auténtica. A pesar de que era algo curioso acerca de su cita, ella sabía que esta mañana no era el momento para molestar a Bella por más detalles. Ya habría tiempo suficiente después.

—Ahora estamos en casa, pero creo que tenemos un visitante —Charlie anunció mientras apagaba el coche.

Estaba demasiada cansada para preocuparse si alguien iba a venir a verlos. Todo lo que Renée quería era acostarse en la cama durante las próximas horas. Después de salir del coche, Charlie fue recibido por Bella, quien le hizo saber que Edward iba a venir a ayudarlo. Él se sorprendió por esta oferta, pero felizmente aceptó cuando vio al joven caminando hacia él.

—Permítame ayudarle, señor —dijo al tiempo que tiraba de la silla de ruedas de la cajuela. Mientras trabajaban juntos para ayudarla a llegar al dormitorio, Charlie se dio cuenta de lo atento que era ese joven. La preocupación que mostró por su esposa hizo impacto. Ella estaba murmurando sobre su mal aspecto, pero eso no era importante para ninguno de ellos. Renée apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos cuando llegaron a la cama. Edward tiró de la silla hacia atrás, mientras que Charlie la acostó. Salió de la habitación para darles un poco de intimidad, pero un plan se estaba formando en su mente.

—Aprecio toda tu ayuda. —Sus ojos se encontraron con la puerta de la habitación cerrada—. Parece que quieres hablar conmigo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Charlie, no estoy seguro de si Bella le dijo esto, pero he ofrecido un puesto para ella como diseñadora de _Cullen Incorporated_. Ella puede dar vuelta a la compañía con su brillantez. De las personas con las que trabajé en el pasado, nadie puede sostener una vela como ella. —Él tomó una respiración profunda después de la última declaración.

—Ella tenía la sonrisa del gato que se comió al canario en su cara esta mañana. Tuve la sensación de que usted estaba involucrado, pero se le olvidó decirnos que le ofreció un puesto. ¿Bella le ha hablado de Furstenberg?

—Sí señor, yo estaba al tanto de la oferta que le han hecho, pero yo tengo mi propia proposición para usted. ¿Podemos hablar de ello?

Los ojos de Charlie se estrecharon cuando se preguntó lo que este hombre tenía bajo la manga. Se sentaron en la mesa de madera de la cocina y comenzaron a hablar. Básicamente, Edward quería ayudar a su familia con el pago de las cuentas médicas de Renée; la cantidad no era significativa. Si ella requería ayuda para vivir no sería un problema. Esperaba que Charlie le tomara su valor nominal, que era sincero.

—¿Cuál es su motivación? ¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto si se puede saber?

—Debido al hecho de que Bella está profundamente preocupada por la enfermedad de Renée, desde el punto de vista empresarial, quiero su atención esté en la creación. Si ella sabe que usted y su esposa son atendidos, entonces su mente estará en el trabajo. —Se detuvo a considerar sus palabras—. No estoy haciendo esto por filantropía. Su sobrina no sabe nada de esto tampoco.

El milagro por el que Charlie rezó y negoció estaba delante de él. Edward Cullen, el jefe de una empresa importante, hizo dos ofertas que beneficiarían a su familia. No solo Bella finalmente se convertiría en una diseñadora hecha y derecha, pero teniendo cuidados para el cáncer de Renée sería más fácil. Esto era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Aunque Charlie nunca miraba a caballo regalado el colmillo.

—Hay una serie de puntos finos que tenemos que trabajar para que esto funcione —dijo mientras miraba al joven—. Pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Bella esta mañana fue muy reveladora.

Durante la siguiente hora, revisaron las facturas médicas y hablaron con Garrett. Los detalles se elaboraron. Edward contactó un servicio de enfermería que estaba más que dispuesto a trabajar con la familia. _Magnolia's_ tendría por lo menos tres costureras de _Cullen Incorporated_ todos los días. Su sobrina comenzaría oficialmente a trabajar para la empresa mañana por la mañana. Las cargas de las últimas semanas se estaban volviendo más ligeras.

-MINY-

Bella no permitió que Edward se fuera hasta que no cenó con ella. Charlie atendía a Renée mientras comían en la cocina. Él se aseguró de que sus necesidades se satisficieran antes que las suyas. Durante ese tiempo, Edward le habló de los arreglos que hizo en la tarde. Dejó de comer mientras le explicaba sobre la atención médica para Renée. Su generosidad y su corazón no tenían límites.

—Apenas me conoces desde hace dos días, y sin embargo, estás moviendo cielo y tierra. Debes tener una gran cantidad de fe en mi habilidad.

—Podría decir que estoy haciendo esto principalmente por la corporación, pero estaría mintiendo. Chica Hermosa, quiero verte prosperar, crecer como diseñadora —dijo mientras se movía a la silla más cercana—. Tu futuro es tan jodidamente brillante, y yo quiero tener un lugar en él.

Ella estudió su rostro. Tenía barba en sus mejillas y en el mentón que ella quería recorrer con sus dedos; mirarlo a los ojos verdes musgo envió escalofríos por su espalda. ¿Era posible que él se hubiera roto la nariz antes? Estaba torcida ligeramente. Había tantas cosas en él que la intrigaban.

Por supuesto, Edward compartía el mismo sentimiento por ella. Era evidente cuando apenas podía poner sus ojos lejos para terminar la cena.

—Ojalá hubiera hecho un poco de postre —ella le dijo mientras ponía los platos sobre el fregadero—. Tiramisú habría ido bien con los espaguetis.

—¿Sería correcto suponer que te gusta hacer el postre?

Bella miró por encima del hombro mientras corría el agua y le guiñó un ojo. Ese pequeño gesto le hizo quererla mucho más. Mientras que él no podía recordar la última vez que había lavado los platos a mano, Edward se unió a ella para conseguir hacerlo.

Charlie silenciosamente entró en la habitación mientras aún se encargaban de los platos. Verlos juntos no lo tomó por sorpresa. Después de la conversación anterior, creía que tomaron las decisiones correctas para su familia. Bella calentaba la comida que había a un lado, mientras que Charlie sacaba un vaso.

—Tus padres estarían tan orgullosos de ti como nosotros —dijo a ella mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa. "Mañana es un día especial y podrá golpear _'em muerto_. Felicitaciones.

—Gracias, tío Charlie. Todo esto es debido a un par de pantalones mal hechos, sin embargo. —Sus ojos fueron hacia Edward—. El error de Tanya fue una bendición disfrazada. ¿Quién sabía que su falta de habilidades de costura nos pondría juntos?

Él los envió a la sala de estar para pasar tiempo a solas. Después de acomodarse en el sofá de color marrón oscuro, Edward puso su brazo alrededor de ella mientras que ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Esto era natural.

—¿Y si fracaso mañana? —preguntó mientras él hacía círculos sobre su piel—. Sé que tienes fe en mí, pero ¿qué pasa con tu hermano o la mujer que dirige la sala de trabajo?

—No te preocupes por Angela; ella y Tanya rara vez se vieron a los ojos. Si hay un problema, cosa que dudo, entonces voy a intervenir. En cuanto a Garrett, él no tiene el poder suficiente para anular mis decisiones. La rata debe estar agradecido de que has aceptado la posición.

Bella se echó hacia atrás y lo miró.

—¿Lo acabas de llamar rata? —Ella trató de reprimir una risita, pero no fue posible.

—Deberías oír como me llama, pero no voy a repetirlo en compañía de una dama. —Él llevó su mano a la boca para colocar un suave beso en sus nudillos. Había ese persistente aroma tropical que había llegado a disfrutar. Su toque era casi demasiado para ella, pero ella dio la bienvenida a todas sus atenciones.

—Tú sabes que te estaré recogiendo en la mañana y todas las mañanas a partir de ahora. La idea de que caminar al trabajo no es atractiva, incluso si vives cerca. —Por un momento, Edward no estaba seguro si había sobrepasado sus límites.

—Sería una locura rechazar esa oferta —susurró—. ¿Por qué elegiría estar lejos de ti? —Sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

Levantó los dedos para acariciarle la mejilla inconscientemente. En el corto espacio de tiempo que había pasado con Mallory, momentos sinceros de afecto como este eran pocos y distantes entre sí. Bella sacó esto de él con una mirada.

—Estamos cayendo en algo que es más grande que nosotros —Edward murmuró mientras acercó su rostro—. Yo no sé si tengo la voluntad de luchar contra ello.

—Entonces vamos a rendirnos y a caer juntos.

Él cerró los ojos después de ver sus pestañas oscuras de ella caer contra su mejilla. Empezó siendo un beso ligero como una pluma; sus labios se rozaron con lentitud. No había razón alguna para obligar o apresurar el momento. Sus manos fueron a acunar su cara. Bella gimió en voz baja cuando él afirmaba suavemente su boca con la suya. El mundo se desvaneció cuando sus emociones se hicieron cargo. Poco a poco, ellos se retiraron del otro.

—Ese rubor en tu cara estará en todos mis sueños esta noche. —Él presionó su boca contra su frente.

—La mañana no puede llegar lo suficientemente pronto para mí, Edward. Me estás dando la oportunidad que yo quería. Después de que Renée se enfermó, no pensé que podía seguir mi sueño. ¿Es posible que yo no te haya dado las gracias correctamente?

—En primer lugar, tu sonrisa es gracias suficiente. En segundo lugar, el hecho de que estés tomando el reto de diseñar para _Cullen, Inc._ es increíble. Chica Hermosa, tienes que creerme cuando te digo todo lo que necesito está aquí.

Edward la tomó en sus brazos una vez más antes de decir buenas noches. Ella se asomó fuera de las cortinas mientras caminaba hacia la camioneta. La mente de Bella estaba llena de expectación mientras entraba en la habitación de Renée para ver cómo estaba. El aumento sostenido y la caída de su pecho le aseguraron que ella estaba dormida.

—Si no necesitaras descansar, me gustaría decirte todo acerca de él —susurró ella antes de salir y darle un beso en la mejilla. Sabiendo que su tía sería cuidada, aliviando la carga que había llevado, y sería mucho más fácil centrarse en el diseño. Mientras ella estaba segura de que Edward confiaba en su capacidad, Bella quería demostrarse a sí misma que podía hacer más de lo que imaginaba. La oportunidad de su vida la estaba esperando en _Cullen Incorporated_ mañana por la mañana. Era de ella y la iba a tomar.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/T: ¡Hey! Hemos regresado, ¿qué les parecen este par de tortolos? Me muero de amor… **

**Les cuento que Kiki y yo estamos nominadas en unos premios organizados por el grupo de Facebook: ****RECOMIENDA O PUBLICA TU FIC'S, si creen que merecemos ganar pasen y voten… Gracias por sus rrs, alertas y demás, nos alientan a seguir traduciendo. **

**Un besote y nos vemos pronto.**

**Eve.**


End file.
